


i swear you'll see it bloom

by OedipusOctopus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, plant dad(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OedipusOctopus/pseuds/OedipusOctopus
Summary: Suga is all too proud of his growing plant collection. He doesn't know that Daichi is the only reason any of the plants ever look alive in his social media posts.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	i swear you'll see it bloom

**Author's Note:**

> this is a silly hc i've had for a while now, and it finally came into form in a small fluffy fic. enjoy <3
> 
> title from [undersize](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TS4lqAjdg7k) by [yours truly](https://open.spotify.com/artist/76NpRNEWMaNdOudixwOPRo?si=t09ieyb5QjOzzcxusJgp4A)

He flicks his thumb, watching absently as pictures of prettily plated food, blurry snapshots of dogs, heavily edited shimmering sunsets pass by, as captions filled with emojis and user tags flit across his phone screen. Leaves of the trees behind him rustle in the breeze that makes the sleeve of his sweater ripple against his arm. Absently, his eyes dart up to the time in the left corner of his phone. Daichi sighs. Of course the bus is late today, when he has four bags of groceries piled at his feet. 

With dairy. 

It can’t be helped— a Suga without his morning glass of strawberry milk is a Suga that Daichi is frankly unable to handle. In the seven months they’ve lived together, it’s the most important thing he’s learned about the man he’s known for most of his life. While most people—  _ the normies, Dai— _ have their coffee and their newspapers, Suga has his sips of pink-tinged milk alongside his morning scroll through Twitter. 

It’s cute, and it feels absurdly special to Daichi, that he can still discover things about Suga even after all this time. 

Even if the specific brand Suga demands is only sold by one specialty, family-owned market halfway across town that he has to take two buses and a train to get to. 

_ (“Why this brand? How did you even find it?” _

_ “Well, you see, Tobio suggested it to me when I told him that the kind I used to drink switched ingredients and started to taste chalky—” _

_ “Of course Kageyama drinks fancy milk.” _

_ “Duh, he’s the only person whose milk opinions I’d trust.” _

_ “Wh— how many people do you talk to about  _ milk?”

_ “Look, just don’t ask Oikawa for milk advice.”) _

The corner of his lips quirk upward at the memory of the first grocery trip they took together, after moving into  _ their place.  _ It felt so domestic, bickering about something mundane like beverage choices while Daichi gripped the handle of the cart with one hand, a neatly folded checklist in the other.

“Hey man, you gonna get on or what?”

Daichi’s head snaps up, brain sufficiently removed from his reverie. He looks over his shoulder at the guy glaring at him like he’s just kicked a puppy. “Yeah, sorry,” he says, bowing his head slightly as he reaches for the bags at his feet. Pushing his shoulders back, he steps onto the bus— thankfully, the last one in this laborious trip. 

As he eases himself into the bench at the back of the bus, sets his bags down at his feet, his phone buzzes in his hand. 

_ sugabby posted for the first time in a while… _

Daichi rolls his eyes. He'd like to know who at Instagram thinks that three days is  _ a while. _ Whatever. He shifts the bags between his ankles and swipes up, revealing the wallpaper Suga had set for him shortly after their first night in their new place. 

_ ("You're all sweaty and blotchy." _

_ "Are you calling me gross, Dai?"  _

_ "I would never." _

_ "That's what I thought. Now you can bask in my lovely glow every time you unlock your phone. You're welcome.") _

He clicks on the notification at the top of his phone, sure a stupid grin is plastered to his face while he stares down at the love of his life holding up a peace sign next to the planter on the windowsill in their home office. 

**_sugabby_ ** _ look at how great of a Plant Dad I am!! I haven't killed lovely lady Boba yet. #PlantDad #succulents #plants #StringOfPearls #KillingIt #ButNotKillingThisPlant  _

Suga's cheeks are flushed a lovely shade of rose, his fringe pulled back by a set of iridescent butterfly barrettes gifted by Oikawa’s youngest daughter, Yumi. It's an image so cute, the way Suga's lopsided but nonetheless dazzling smile looks beside the white and blue stripes of the planter Daichi had himself had his dirt-crusted fingers jammed into as he re-potted the damn succulent three days ago. 

Because, social media caption aside, Suga  _ had  _ killed lovely lady Boba. 

For the third time. 

It doesn't matter how many plant care books Diachi buys him, how many forums and blog posts Diachi shares in their text conversations— Suga continues to over-water every single one of the plants in his ever-growing collection scattered about the apartment. Every time Suga sashays through the entryway with a new  _ plant baby _ cradled in the crook of his arm, Daichi makes a mental note of the species because he knows he'll inevitably end up replacing the damn thing. 

Daichi’s brain is full of different soil types, variable levels of sunshine requirements, the best and worst ways to water the most common houseplants— things he’s never been interested in, not really, but looking down at his phone in his lap, taking in the way Suga’s eyes crinkle at the corners and the smallest pock of a dimple appears on his cheek because he’s so  _ proud _ to have such a beautiful living thing to take care of… 

It makes Daichi smile, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed! kudos and comments always welcome <3
> 
> come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/OedipusOctopus)!
> 
> wear a mask. [black lives matter](https://blacklivesmatter.com). [stop asian hate](https://stopaapihate.org/). stay angry, stay loud, stay safe <3


End file.
